Segunda Oportunidad
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: Por una decisión de Milo, Shaina esta obligada a irse de su lado, ahora que han pasado varios años y los dos tienen su vida hecha se vuelven a encontrar, ella piensa que el amor que le tenia ya estaba muerto pero el no, intentara conquistarla llevándose varias sorpresas en el proceso
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei :3

-Milo eres un maldito bastardo-Shaina miraba una foto donde se encontraba ella y el mencionado riendo de lo mas felices, empezó a llorar sola en su cuarto la lluvia le aliviaba pero no la curaba, escucho como alguien tocaba, dejo la foto bocabajo-¿Quién es?-pregunto aunque ya se imaginaba quien era

-Shaina abre-era Marín, la dejo entrar cerrando la puerta-apenas me entere, ¿estas bien?-la abrazo esperando darle confort

-No, no estoy bien-Shaina recargo su frente en el hombro de Marín-yo pensé que lo nuestro era serio, pero me equivoque yo era la única seria-lloro con mas intensidad dejando que su amiga le acariciara la cabeza

-Ya, no te puedo decir que estés tranquila porque seria injusto, desahógate todo lo que quieras yo estoy aquí-la llevo a la cama para que se sentara, se puso de rodillas sin apartar la vista de la cara de su amiga

-No se que hare, nosotros no podemos quedarnos mas tiempo aquí en la Facultad -miro a Marín sin dejar de llorar-yo no se que le pueda pasar-se agarro gentilmente el vientre, procurando que lo que estaba creciendo dentro de ella no se perturbara. Marín la vio sorprendida por un momento, apretó sus puños

-No me digas Shaina que estas-Shaina le sonrio y agarro la mano de Marín colocándola en su vientre

-Llevo tres meses de embarazo-con su mano libre limpio sus lagrimas-por favor no se lo digas a Milo, este niño aunque sea suyo no dejare que sepa de el-estaba decidida no cambiaria de idea, Marín le sonrio gentilmente retirando su mano de su amiga

-No se lo dire, puedes estar segura de eso-se paro sentándose al lado de ella-¿Qué haras cuando salgas de la Facultad?-estaba seria, no diría nada del niño pero no dejaría desamparada a su amiga, vio como Shaina empezaba a temblar se veia que no tenia nada planeado-Tengo un departamento que esta en otra cuidad, casi no lo uso y le vendría bien que alguien lo ocupara-le sonrio, Shaina la miro avergonzada dándole un abrazo

-Gracias, no se que haría sin ti-Marín se sorprendio al escuchar que le daba las gracias, así no era su amiga, en frente de ella no estaba la fuerte y decidida capitana de Atletismo, si no una indefensa futura madre

-Al menos ¿ya lo sabe el director? –miro por la ventana, la lluvia era intensa pareciera que compartía el mismo dolor que Shaina, la ayudo a pararse al no recibir respuesta-ven vamos, no podrás irte libremente si no le dices -Shaina asintió limpiándose como podia las lagrimas, para llegar a la oficina del director tenían que cruzar la mitad del campus, pasaron la estancia donde estaban las demás chicas que miraban burlonamente a Shaina, pero ella no les presto atención, abrieron la puerta empezando a caminar por el enorme jardín, les sorprendió el ver al director en la entrada del dormitorio para chicas, con un paraguas en mano-Director, ¿Por qué esta aquí?-

-Por alguna razón pensé que querrían hablar conmigo-les sonrió abriendo la puerta de su coche-no conviene hablar aquí, por favor entren-les señalo los asientos, ellas entraron sin pensar, el director entro sentándose donde le correspondía, en el asiento del piloto-y bien, ¿de que querían hablarme?-les miro por el espejo, esperando a que le contestaran, las chicas se miraron y luego asintieron

-Director, quiero dejar la facultad-Shaina miro sus dedos como si fuera lo mas interesante-por razones personales no puedo quedarme, espero que me comprenda-el mayor medito un poco y asintió

-Puedes dejar la facultad pero no tus estudios-saco su teléfono mandando un mensaje a cierto numero- y lo mas conveniente para ello es que estudies desde casa, así te evitas pararte por aquí y no pierdes tu carrera-le sonrió guiñándole un ojo cómplice-por mi parte no diré nada, solo dime cuando quieras irte y te ayudare a salir-las chicas no se lo podían creer, el estricto director les estaba ayudando en su plan de escape-no me vean así, también poseo corazón –

-¿Entonces puedo irme ahora mismo?-le pregunto incrédula, sin quitarle la vista a su director, este solo se encogió de hombros sonriente

-Si es lo que deseas, no pondré objeción-observo como casi daban brinquitos de la emoción, no quería arruinarles el momento-solo pondré una condición-las chicas pararon su felicidad viendo espantadas al director-déjenme ser el padrino de la criatura-les lanzo besitos al aire, ellas se fueron de espaldas contra los asientos recuperando el aire que por un instante se había ido de ellas

-Claro , por mi no habrá problema-Shaina le sonrió gentilmente- puede ir a ver a mi niño cuando guste-le tendio la mano en forma de agradecimiento, el director la tomo en un amable apretón

-Y como ya no seré tu director, puedes llamarme por mi nombre-dejo de apretar la pequeña mano de su alumna, la chica le miro esperando que fuera una broma pero no lo era, al menos eso no parecía ante los ojos del mayor

-De acuerdo, gracias por la ayuda-paso un poco de saliva diciendo dificultosamente el nombre-s-señor Su-sukyo-se sonrojo exageradamente, Marín al verla rio

-No me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo-les sonrio amigablemente-solo nos llevamos por cuatro años, aunque sea el director eso no quita el hecho que sea joven-era cierto, el era el director mas joven en ocupar el puesto en la escuela, el sacaba suspiro en las alumnas y temor en los estudiantes, se volteo al ver que alguien de la facultad se acercaba-nos veremos en hora y media en el rosal, prepara tus cosas, te estaré esperando-saco un cigarrillo para darle un aire importante, las chicas rieron para si saliendo del coche, aventurándose en la lluvia, pasaron de largo a la jefa de dormitorio hiendo directo a la habitación de Shaina, entraron cerrando con seguro

-Bien, empezemos-Marín saco una maleta negra, llenándola con la ropa de su amiga y una que otra cosa que tenia a la mano, como eran fotos, recuerdos, el diario, encontró la foto de Shaina y Milo, la apretó pensando tirarla pero una mano la detuvo, vio que había sido su amiga-tienes que olvidarlo, el llevártela solo te hará sufrir-su amiga negó con la cabeza quitándole la foto guardándola en la maleta

-Solo necesito esto para recordar los pocos momentos que me hicieron feliz-cerro la maleta, impidiéndole a Marín en proseguir con su tarea-si no lo supero no tendrá caso que me vaya, solo quiero que mi relación con el quede en el pasado sin que estropee mi futuro-le sonrió cargando la maleta-y espero que un día pueda ver esta foto con una sonrisa-se encamino a la salida, donde Marín la siguió no sin antes anotar en un papelito la dirección del departamento

-Te iré a visitar los fines de semana-le tendió la dirección, Shaina la agarro guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón-si vas a cambiar de numero me avisas, no quiero andar como loca preguntando porque no contestas-rio ayudándole a abrir la puerta, saco un pequeño paraguas de la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta y lo abrió para que la maleta no se viera, ocho años de mala suerte por eso, que mas da, ya habían cortado con ella así que no importaba

-Seguro, espero que cuando nazca estés presente, no quiero llamar en media labor cuando tengas clases-le sonrio, pasaron la estancia sin problemas, la jefa del dormitorio les iba a detener pero corrieron sin darles posibilidad de ello-los rosales están cerca del dormitorio de chicos, debemos tener cuidado de no toparnos con el cretino- cuando sintieron que ya no les podían alcanzar aminoraron el paso, platicaron sobre los posibles nombres que le pondrían a la criatura o de como seria, que cosas tendrían que comprar para que estuviera cómodo, el tipo de comida que le darían o como se vería Shaina a los ocho meses, cuando llegaron a los rosales el director ya las esperaba, sonriente abrió la puerta de su coche.

-Veo que llegaron puntuales-Shaina entro no sin antes despedirse con un abrazo y un beso de Marín, metio la maleta y se subio, Sukyo cerro gentilmente la puerta abriendo la del piloto-no te preocupes ellos llegaran sanos y salvos-se subió cerrando la puerta arrancando el coche que se puso en marcha rápidamente, Marín se despedía con la mano de Shaina y esta hacia lo mismo, pero sin darse cuanta que alguien los había estado observando , este se acerco al lado de Marín dándole un susto de muerte

-MALDICION AIOROS NO TE APARESCAS ASÍ –la chica intento pegarle con el paraguas pero el se movía de un lado a otro riendo, agarro el paraguas acercándose a Marin

-Por lo que veo ella decidió irse-miro las luces del carro a la lejanía apoyando lo que habia dicho, la chica solo alzo los hombros restándole importancia

-Es mejor para ella, últimamente se ha vuelto insoportable como le miraban-cruzo su mirada con el castaño estando seria-¿le dirás al cretino que se fue?-el negó con la cabeza viendo a la ventana del cuarto de Milo

-El se merece caer en la ignorancia, yo no pretendo solucionar sus problemas-salió del paraguas caminando en dirección a la entrada del dormitorio-deberías irte o levantaras sospechas-la chica asintió, empezando a caminar hacia su dormitorio, ya pensaría como se sacaría a la jefa de encima


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

Los meses pasaban y la vida en la universidad era como antes, no se sabia nada de Shaina y menos a donde fue, algunos curiosos buscaban a Marín pero ella solo los recibía con golpes e insultos.

Para ser mas precisos fueron cinco meses en los cuales fue una tortura para Milo, ignorante de su situación. Se encontraba en una de las jardineras fumando como de costumbre, con su mirada perdida en el cielo pensando el porque Shaina se había ido de su lado, ¿acaso habia hecho algo?, si era así no sabia el porque, solo quería ver a Shaina, la extrañaba y le dolia no tenerla cerca.

-El golpe emocional que te dejo fue bastante grande-Camus se sento a su lado quitadole el cigarro para apagarlo-para resumir, te enamoraste-no se rio, era algo serio bueno al menos para el

-Mas exacto no pudiste ser, pero a ella no le importo y termino dejándome, solo fui un juguete y nada mas-se revolvió el cabello frustrado, el había sido serio en todo momento, no encontraba una explicación del abandono. Camus suspiro desviando su mirada, el sabia porque Shaina se había ido y estaba de acuerdo con ella pero no diría nada.

-Deberías animarte, buscar a alguien mas-saco un libro empezando a leerlo-tu padre te comprometió si no mal recuerdo-ojeo despacio las hojas, dejando que sus dedos jugaran un rato

-¿Compromiso?-le miro incrédulo, ¿Cómo se había enterado?-eso es cosa del viejo no mía, yo solo quiero a Shaina como mi esposa, a nadie mas-el francés le miro de reojo, negó con la cabeza, su amigo ¿por fin iba a sentar cabeza?, eso era para no creerse. Milo al verlo saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra de su bolsillo, la abrió mostrándole su contenido-Pensaba pedirle matrimonio cuando desapareció-la cerro con cuidado guardándola de nuevo.

Camus no dijo nada, siguió con su lectura un rato, cerro su libro vio que la gente se estaba acercando, se paro-Es mejor irnos, no seria conveniente que nos llenen de preguntas-empezó a caminar, Milo se paro procurando que la caja aun seguía guardada, Marín entraba a su salón viendo por la ventana a los dos amigos, su mirada destilaba desprecio cuando saco la caja del anillo

-Basura-dejo sus cosas en su mesa, esperando que el maestro apareciera, su celular empezó a sonar, lo busco en su bolso, contestando la llamada-¿Qué pasa cobra?-se sentó, viendo como el maestro entraba pidiéndole que colgara

-¿Estas muy ocupada?-se oía agitada su voz, con algo de dolor, apenas si se podía escuchar-Necesito que vengas lo mas rápido que puedas-

-Estoy en clase, me piden colgar-el maestro le hacia señas para que colgara, ella le decía que esperara pero su maestro empezaba a desesperarse

-Ya…ya-su voz era entrecortada, cada palabra era difícil de pronunciar

-¿Ya que?-el maestro se acerco para quitarle el móvil, Shaina desesperada por que su amiga no entendía decidió tomar medidas extremas.

-YA VA A NACER MALDICION, ESTOY QUE ME MUERO PORQUE NO PUEDO LLEGAR AL PUTO SILLON- Marín se quedo unos segundos sin hacer nada, se levanto agarrando sus cosas saliendo corriendo del salón

-DIRECTOR, DIRECTOR-gritaba eufórica buscando al mencionado, otros la veían extrañados, se llego a topar con alguien pero no le presto atención, eso no era lo importante, Milo y Camus desde el otro extremo del pasillo la veían sin apartar la vista, el primero pensaba seguirla quizás tenia noticias de la chica que le quitaba el aliento, Camus le detuvo negando con la cabeza llevándoselo lejos.

Marín corrió hasta el despacho, la asistente intento detenerla pero ella no se dejo, abrió las puertas violentamente, Sukyo le veía impresionado al igual que los hombres que le hacían compañía

-Señorita Marín, explique su alboroto-Sukyo tenia que mantener su porte serio ante la atenta mirada de los maestros.

-YA VA A NACER-Sukyo se paralizo, después agarro su saco y las llaves de su carro saliendo velozmente junto a Marín.

-¿Desde cuando?-le miraba en pánico, tropezaba en cada momento con los estudiantes, incluso con los muebles

-Me acaba de llamar, dice que no soporta el dolor-ella no tropezaba, aventaba cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara-¿Podremos llegar a tiempo?-

-Si, no te preocupes de eso-bajaron las escaleras, pasando varios pasillos desesperándose porque eran inmensos, llegaron al estacionamiento subiendo al auto del mayor el cual no tardo en ponerlo en marcha.

En quince minutos ya estaban en el departamento, el portero ya tenia a Shaina sentada esperándolos, se le notaba cansada, cuando había una contracción su cara se estremecía de dolor-¿Por qué tradaron tanto?, a este bebe ya le urge salir-señalo temblando su abultado vientre, con cuidado Sukyo la levanto llevándola al coche, Marín agradeció al portero subiendo primero para que Shaina se recargara en ella, cuando cerro la puerta del auto , Sukyo se fue al volante llevándola al hospital mas cercano, la volvió a cargar donde extrañamente una camilla ya les esperaba junto a una sala de parto.

-Solo uno puede entrar con la paciente-una de las enfermeras se paro frente a ellos obstaculizándoles el acceso a la sala, Marín vio a Sukyo, se veía en pánico y preocupado, algo lindo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ve Sukyo, estas que te mueres por saber que les puede pasar-la enfermera lo agarro del brazo llevándolo dentro de la sala, le tendió las ropas esterilizadas, sonriéndole mientras se ponía un cubre bocas.

-Póngaselas rápido-le señalo las ropas recién dadas- no querrá perder ni un segundo del nacimiento de su hijo-al escuchar esto Sukyo se sonrojo desviando la mirada para el deleite de la sonriente enfermera, se puso la ropa que le habían dado, tan rápido que pensó que se la había puesto mal, la enfermera le abrió la puerta para que estuviera al lado de Shaina, la cual empezaba a sufrir varias contracciones, se apresuro y le tomo la mano para que la sostuviera.

El doctor le pedía que no se desmayara y que pujara mas, Shaina hacia lo que podía, el dolor era inmenso, Sukyo por su parte estaba que se le iba la sangre y se desmayaba en cualquier momento, era la primera vez que veía el nacimiento de una nueva vida, "un primerizo" pensaban al unísono el doctor y las enfermeras, pronto se escucho el llanto de un niño, Shaina empezó a llorar de la felicidad, ese llanto era hermoso, una enfermera le extendió el niño a Sukyo que con manos temblantes lo vio, se veía tan indefenso por inercia le tomo una de sus pequeñas manitas la cual fuertemente le agarro uno de los dedos del mayor, el también estaba llorando lo que veía era inexplicable. Le dio el bebe a Shaina la cual lo abrazo con ternura teniendo miedo de que pudiera romperse, le retiro un poco de la sangre del pequeño rostro, el niño ya no lloraba si no que reía al sentir el cálido afecto.

-Bienvenido al mundo…..Antuan-le beso la frente, la enfermera se lo pidió para limpiarlo a lo cual Shaina asintió dándoselo con cuidado-al parecer soportaste a tu primera vez en una sala de parto Sukyo-miro al mencionado el cual negó para después desmayarse, otra enfermera le tendió alcohol cerca de la nariz esperando a que reaccionara, bueno al menos duro mas que los otros.

Milo estando en clase de pronto sintió un enorme vacío, como si algo importante acabara de pasar y el no estuviera presente, saco su celular para ver una foto de Shaina dormida sujetando su mano, esa noche se habían jurado estar juntos.

Una promesa vacía pero que el atesoraba y atesoraría a pesar del tiempo.

Desde ese entonces cinco largos años pasaron, ninguno de los dos se volvió a ver, cada quien siguió su camino haciendo sus vidas, pero sin olvidarse del amor que se tuvieron, pero al destino le gusta jugar y mas con los amantes.

¿Qué pasara ahora en adelante?...se preguntaba Shaina mirando las estrellas desde su cuarto teniendo a su hijo en brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei :3

En la oscuridad de un cuarto un pequeño niño se acercaba sigilosamente a una enorme cama donde se podía ver que algo dormía, sonrió maliciosamente teniendo preparada la pistola de agua, se subió como pudo, se paro tambaleándose apunto la pistola a donde estaba su objetivo, pero no conto que este se moviera y lo sujetara arruinándole la broma.

-Ni te creas que voy a caer dos veces en el mismo truco-agarro la pistola dejándole en su mesita de noche, el niño empezó a reír a pesar de ser interrumpido, lo cargo fuera de la habitación, aproximándose a la cocina, vio el reloj de pared que estaba arriba del refrigerador, faltaban dos horas para ir a trabajar y tres para que el niño fuera a la escuela.

-Mami, ¿Hoy vendrás temprano a casa?-el infante le miraba tiernamente, ella le sonrio acomodándole sus alborotados cabellos azules, sentándolo en su silla preferida

-Puede que si, pero no lo se-saco varias cosas para hacer el desayuno, empezó cortando frutillas y manzanas-el trabajo de mami es nuevo y no sabe a que hora la dejen salir-sirvió el plato con la fruta a su hijo el cual se le iluminaron los ojos al ver las manzanas, no espero a que le dieran un tenedor con sus manos se llevo la fruta a la boca-hay Antuan, tu no cambias- con una servilleta le limpio las manos y parte de la boca, le extendió el cubierto el cual el niño acepto gustoso. Tocaron el timbre, Shaina sonrio para si, dejo a su hijo con cuidado de que nada caliente estuviera a su alcance, camino a la puerta viendo por el mirador de quien se trataba, movió la perilla abriendo la puerta.

-Pense que tendría que esperar media hora mas antes de que me abrieras-le sonrio entrando al departamento-no me digas que intento hacerte otra broma-fue a la cocina donde vio al niño disfrutando del desayuno-no come otra cosa que no sean manzanas-rio se acerco al niño y lo abrazo, este se giro para ver quien era, al ver de quien se trataba dejo de lado su desayuno para corresponderle el abrazo.

-Tia Marín-le sonrio dándole besitos en el cachete a su tia dejándoselas rojas por las frutas, esta sonrio y le alboroto de nueva cuenta los cabellos

-Hoy tu tía llevara a tu mami al trabajo-le solto para que este siguiera desayunando, se giro y pudo ver a Shaina que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina cruzada de brazos sonriendo feliz sin quitarle la mirada de encima-¿Qué?-

-Nada, solo te veo con el traje que llevas, me cuesta pensar que hace poco llevabas tus pompones y tu minifalda-Marín se sonrojo por la mención de su uniforme escolar, dioses no tenia vergüenza al pasearse con ese conjunto por la escuela-pero hace dos años lo dejaste atrás, me hubiera encantado estar en tu graduación-se encamino a una silla para sentarse sin apartar la vista de su amiga, la cual suspiro por ello.

-No tienes la culpa, si ibas corrías el riesgo de verte con el bichejo-agarro una silla también para sentarse cruzándose de brazos quitándose los zapatos de tacón que llevaba-como odio estos zapatos-

-Mami- Antuan llamo la atención de las chicas las cuales esperaban lo que diría, trabajosamente se bajo de la silla y corrió hasta pequeña mochila que estaba en la sala, de esta saco un papel, regreso a la cocina dándole lo que tenia en las manos, Shaina lo tomo empezándolo a leer, sonrio mostrándoselo a su amiga

_Por la presente comunico que el niño Antuan Ofiuco, a presentado ser un alumno ejemplar_

_por lo tanto a obtenido el primer lugar en las pruebas de este parcial por ello le pido _

_atentamente que presencie la entrega de diplomas que se efectuara_

_el día Viernes a las 13:00 hrs_

_Atte: Shion A._

Las mujeres sonrieron complacidas por la noticia, Shaina abrazo a su niño para felicitarlo y Marín estaba preparando lo que harían después de la entrega.

-Deberíamos ir al restaurante de Sunrei- Antuan al escucharlo empezó a brincar feliz en los brazos de su madre, esta como pudo lo agarraba para que no se cayera

-Siiiiii, con la tia Sunrei, siiiiiii-gritaba emocionado por ello, hace mucho que no iban a visitar a la chica y el ya la quería ver. Shaina sonrio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que no estaría mal ir a visitarla-dejo libre al niño el cual empezó a correr como loco por todo el departamento, fue a su cuarto empezando a ser desastres, se escuchaba como los juguetes y los peluches salían volando por toda la habitación, Marín sonrio nerviosamente, el niño habia salido imperactivo.

-Recuérdame no volverle a dar manzanas-Shaina no estaba molesta es mas se estaba divirtiendo por las reacciones de Antuan, preparo algo de café el cual sirvió en dos pequeñas tazas con adornos florales, una para ella y otra para Marín, se la extendió y su amiga la acepto.

-Quien hubiera pensado que se volvería tan alegre-tomo un poco del café, estaba en su punto con la mirada agradeció a su compañera.

Shaina por su lado dejo el café, miro fijamente a su amiga nerviosa, junto sus manos buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que diría.

-El esta preguntando por su padre-soltó de un jalón, Marín al escucharla dejo su tasa a un lado viendo por el pasillo si el niño aun seguía en su cuarto, cuando verifico que así era se volteo hacia su amiga.

-¿Que le has dicho?-le agarro las manos gentilmente para trasmitirle que le apoyaba, Shaina se tranquilizo un poco al sentir el tacto, cerro los ojos midiendo su respiración.

-Nada, el vio la foto que tengo de Milo y me pregunto que si el era su padre-abrio sus ojos, no estaba asustada si no aterrada, sabia que con el tiempo le preguntaría sobre su padre y ya no podía dar las típicas evasivas, bajo la mirada hacia la mesa-le dije que era un amigo-

Marín suspiro, con su mano obligo a Shaina a que le mirara los ojos-Te dije que esa foto te traería problemas pero no me escuchaste, pero la curiosidad de Antuan es muy grande era obvio que tarde o temprano se preguntaría por el, tienes la opción de ocultárselo pero no te lo recomiendo terminara sospechando que el bichejo es su padre, el desgraciadamente no es tonto eso se lo pasaste-le sonrio dejándole libre las manos, Antuan salio despavorido de su cuarto para irse a la cocina.

-Mami, mi tia no se ha comido las manzanas, ¿verdad?-sus ojitos demostraba preocupación pareciera como si una desgracia estuviera por pasar si las manzanas hubieran sido devoradas, Shaina negó y acto seguido el niño empezó a brincar por saber que sus adorabas manzanas aun seguían vivas

Marín vio la hora y casi le da un ataque, se les estaba haciendo tarde para llegar al trabajo, tomo a Shaina por el hombro parándose llevándosela velozmente a su recamara, con destreza la cambio, remplazando la pijama por ropa de oficina

-No querrás llegar tarde-le empezó a arreglar el cabello-si no mal recuerdo te tocara ser la asistente del vicepresidente de la compañía-

Shaina bufo molesta dejándose peinar, empezó a maquillarse en su tocador, Antuan las siguió al cuarto, divirtiéndose al ver como su mamá era tratada como una muñeca por su tía.

-Yo no pensé que seria la asistente, aunque no lo conozco en persona debe estar loco por ponerme a cargo de sus cosas- se puso un poco de rímel y delineador-tu trabajas en esa empresa, debes de conocerlo-vio por todos lados fijándose si no había cometido un error para después ponerse un labial rojo pálido, seguido de un gloss para que le diera brillo.

Marín negó con la cabeza batallando con la melena de su amiga, dioses. ¿Por qué siempre era tan difícil poder arreglárselo?, bufo molesta pasando por centésima vez el cepillo.

-No conozco ni al presidente ni al vicepresidente, creo que han de estar siempre ocupados como para empleados de baja categoría como yo los puedan ver-solto cansada el cepillo, Shaina rio y lo tomo para realizar una coleta, dejo el cepillo al lado del maquillaje, se levanto cargando a Antuan para poder cambiarlo no sin antes limpiarle la cara, el uniforme del niño consistía de un suéter azul y pantalones a rayas negro.

-Mami, yo daré lo mejor en la escuela, por eso da lo mejor en el trabajo-junto sus dedos nervioso, sonrojándose al sentir los labios de su mamá en la frente los cuales se quedaron ahí marcados en un hermoso beso-mami, te quiero-le devolvió el beso en la mejilla, Shaina sonrio al sentir el afecto

-Cuando llegues a casa le dices al tio Sukyo que me marque, no importa que yo siempre te contestare-le guiño, Antuan hizo lo mismo, llamaron una vez mas a la puerta, esta vez fue Marín quien abrió dando paso a su antiguo director, ahora amigo de copas.

-Buenos días Marín, por lo que veo ellos no se quedaron dormidos-le sonrió esperando a que le dieran permiso de entrar, ella con una sonrisa le pidió que pasara, a lo cual el respondió entrando con el mismo porte elegante de siempre.

-PAPÁ SUKYO-Antuan llego de improvisto lanzándose al mayor el cual le tomo en brazos sonriente-sabes como me porte bien en la escuela me darán algo y mami dijo que vendría a verme. ¿También iras?-le dijo emocionado, Sukyo se sonrojo al escuchar que le habían dicho papá, vio a Shaina y esta reía por ello, en cierto modo era normal que le dijera así.

-Claro que iré, no lo dudes-alzo a Antuan el cual reia al sentir que estaba volando, sus ojos verdes denotaban felicidad y alegría, no lo bajo enseguida, cuando sus brazos le pedían un descanso lo bajo con sumo cuidado al piso.

-Gracias por llevar siempre a Antuan a la escuela-Shaina se acerco a el, Sukyo se levanto enseguida mirándole a los ojos –y también por lo demás-

-No te preocupes, para mi es un placer llevar a Antuan- sonrió de medio lado dejando ver un blanquecino colmillo, el niño trato de imitarlo, los adultos rieron un poco al verlo se veía adorable, el lo cargo llevándoselo dentro, antes de llegar a la sala se volteo en dirección a Shaina-buena suerte-

-Gracias-se sonrojo al verlo, se dio la vuelta caminado rápidamente fuera del departamento, Marín arqueo una ceja por la reacción de su amiga con un ademan de su mano de despidió de Sukyo y este hizo lo mismo al igual que Antuan.

Marín salió en busca de su amiga que ya estaba en el elevador, apretaba desesperada el botón para que llegara.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara-le tomo del hombro pero no le obligo a que le mirara- si quieres tener una relación con Sukyo adelante yo les doy mi apoyo incondicional-Shaina se sonrojo de sobremanera por ello, no pensó que seria descubierta tan rápido-¿Desde cuando?-

Llego el ascensor, Shaina se dispuso a entrar al igual que Marín, esperaron a que se cerraran las puertas apretando el botón para ir al primer piso

-No me has respondido-Marín seguiría con su interrogatorio hasta quedar satisfecha, Shaina rodo los ojos tratando de hacerse la desentendida-ok ya no preguntare-relajo los hombros mirando su celular donde habia un sinfín de fotos de Sukyo con Antuan.

-Por cierto. ¿Qué nombre tenia la empresa?-Shaina guardo su móvil en su saco pensativa, no recordaba muy bien, le era confuso, Marín también trato de recordar.

- Industrias Corporativas Scorpione-Shaina le miro confundida, los dueños si que tenían tiempo libre para buscar nombres extravagantes para su capital por eso el nombre tan extraño, pero le resultaba conocido de algún lado pero no identificaba de cual.

Al mismo frente a la compañía aparecia un Ferrari negro, de este salía un hombre de buen porte melena rebelde azul, vestido con un traje de alta costura, los empleados presentes se inclinaron por respeto a el, un hombre igual a el pero mayor se le acerco sonriente

-Milo, por fin te dejas ver condenado- le tomo del cuello haciéndole una llave, Milo trato de zafarse sin lastimar a su padre, cuando le empezaba a faltar el aire no le quedo opción que pegarle en las costillas-eres un-callo lo que iba a decir, cuando estuvieran solos se las haría pagar.

-Lo que digas viejo-lo ignoro pasándolo de largo sacando un cigarrillo para prenderlo-¿Qué paso con mi nuevo asistente?-pregunto al azar, una mujer se le acerco teniendo la mirada en el piso

-Su asistente fue contratado por el Director Kardia, los registros dicen que se presentara hoy mismo Vicepresidente Milo- le miro con una ceja alzada. Con que el viejo lo contrato-si es como los demás no durara ni medio día conmigo-sonrió socarronamente retirándose del lugar ignorando las quejas de su padre, el cual al ver que ya estaba en la entrada se dirigió a su secretaria la cual estaba sonriendo cómplice

-No debe preocuparse Director, la persona que contratamos es ideal para enderezar a su hijo-le mostro la solicitud de empleo donde claramente se veía la foto de Shaina

-Perfecto-guardo la solicitud en su maletín-o querido Milo, ahora si me pagaras todas las que has hecho-rio con burla dirigiéndose a la entrada del lugar seguida de su secretaria.


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei :3

Shaina y Marín ya estaban en camino al trabajo, dejaron que el viento alborotara sus cabellos mientras ponían el radio dejando que la música las acompañara.

-¿Cuando piensas comprarte un auto?. Vi un mustang negro en la compañía que se veria fantástico en el aparcamiento que te corresponde-Shaina miro interesada a su amiga y negó, ella quería un auto pero no podía darse el lujo de tenerlo, preferiría irse caminando y comprar con ese dinero lo necesario para Antuan.

-Marín-la mencionada le miro ya que estaban con el semáforo el rojo-¿Enserio no conoces a tu propio jefe?

-Si, es increíble que solo haya conocido a la asistente del presidente, fue una sorpresa cuando ella llego de la nada y me ofreció el puesto a tan solo dos días de que me gradué-puso en marcha el vehicula ya que la luz verde habia salido, doblo en una esquina y la empresa esta justo en frente, el edificio era de un pulcro blanco lo único colorido de esta eran los arboles que tenian….

-¿Manzanas?-Shaina miro a Marín la cual se encogio de hombros ante la pregunta

-Es conocido que los dueños son fanáticos de ellas, algo me dice que si traes a Antuan este no se querrá ir nunca-rio ante la idea al igual que su amiga, llegaron a la entrada del estacionamiento donde el portero les esperaba para dejarlas pasar, Shaina pudo ver que el portero de deseaba suerte en silenció, alzo una ceja extrañada por esa acción. Marín se estaciono cerca del elevador, descendieron del vehículo encaminándose a las puertas metálicas, estas se abrieron de pronto dejando ver a una mujer rubia de buen porte que les miraba sonriente mientras se quitaba sus lentes.

-Es un placer que esté aquí, señorita Ophicuo soy la asistente del presidente me llamo Yuzuriha-le extendió su mano en un cordial saludo a Shaina la cual respondió de la misma manera

-Es un placer. ¿Cómo debo empezar?-le pregunto un poco incomoda por el recibimiento, no es que le disgustara pero el hecho de que ella se tomara la molestia de irla a recibir era algo que ella veía innecesario, le soltó la mano, sin apartarse del lado de Marín, Yuzuriha le indico el elevador donde entro junto con su amiga, la rubia presiono un botón de los muchos tantos que estaban en esa cabina la cual tenia música de fondo que en vez de hacer que uno se relajara hacia mas incomodo el momento.

Yuzuriha decidió romper con el ambiente ya que no le gustaban ese tipo de situaciones donde ella se veía como la mala-¿Tienes familia?

-Si-contesto con simpleza cruzándose de brazos -¿y tu?

-Tengo un novio, pero es medio bestia al hacer las cosas-miro la hora en su pequeño reloj de muñequera-una vez fuimos a la biblioteca y el se llego a perder

-¿Enserio?-tanto Shaina como Marín le escuchaban atentas e incrédulas por lo que les decía

-Si, fue bastante extraño. No se como pero termino en las oficinas jugando con los niños de los empleados-se palmeo la frente al recordarlo-¿Y a ustedes?. ¿No les a pasado eso?

-Déjame pensar-Marín se llevo una mano a su mentón intentando recordar-Si mi memoria no me falla una vez mi hermano y mi pareja intentaron escaparse a una fiesta solo que se les olvido que el perro estaba sin correa

-Recuerdo eso-Shaina le siguió la conversación-tu hermano tenia bóxer de corazones mientras que el otro era de caritas-ahogo la risa por el recuerdo, Yuzuriha también estaba riendo con solo imaginarse la escena

Llegaron a su destino que era la planta mas alta del lugar, a Marín le tocaba el área publicitaria-Suerte, si se porta como un idiota le bajas unos dientes-le guiño y Shaina asintió sonriéndole viendo como su amiga se apresuraba para ir a su puesto miro a Yuzuriha la cual la guio a la oficina de su nuevo jefe, toco esperando respuesta

-Vicepresidente su nueva asistente acaba de llegar-escucho como le daban pase y abrió la puerta, el estaba en su silla giratoria con la cual les daba la espalda-si fuera tan amable, parece y dele la cara-Yuzuriha le miraba molesta y Shaina comprendió mas o menos por que le habían contratado. Su segundo al mando era un vago de primera

-Déjame a solas con ella-esa voz, Shaina se tenso sin saber el porque, se le hacia conocida, el tono le recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a quien. Yuzuriha bufo molesta y abandono la oficina no sin antes darle ánimos a Shaina

-No te dejes-le sonrió dándole palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda, ella asintió sintiéndose incomodo justo cuando la puerta se cerraba tras de ella

-Bien, te diré esto de una buena vez, el viejo de esta compañía contrata por lo menos cuatro asistentes al mes porque ninguno dura nada conmigo-se escuchaba burlón, Shaina se cruzo de brazos molesta, le había tocado un jefe prepotente y creído

El se levanto aun dándole la espalda viendo por la enorme ventana del lugar-Por eso te ahorro el problema pidiéndote que te vayas de una buena vez

-Pues no creo que eso sea posible, yo pienso quedarme aquí y trabajar por eso me contrataron, no me importa mucho su opinión al respecto-le contesto desafiante ya no aguantando que le hablara de ese modo, vio como el daba un saltito sorprendido dándose la vuelta, casi deja ir un grito cuando vio quien era-MILO-se tapo la boca sorprendida, retrocedió un poco hasta topar con la puerta, el se acerco enseguida a ella y la tomo de la cara, estaba igual o mas sorprendido por verla. Shaina sintió que se sonrojaba y dejo caer su mano la cual protegía sus labios solo por tenerlo tan cerca y todo para el deleite de Milo

-En verdad eres tu-su mirada paso de sorpresa a una llena de cariño-Shaina-su dedo pulgar paso por los labios de ella sintiendo esa textura la cual anhelaba desde hace varios años, la veía tan hermosa, mas hermosa de lo que recordaba. Se acerco a su boca para besarla pero ella lo aparto

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-le veía sorprendida, mientras se abrasaba a si misma-eres mi jefe, no te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo-sus ojos destilaban odio mientras se volvían cristalinos, abrió la puerta corriendo fuera del alcance de Milo, Yuzuriha vio la escena sorprendida y se acerco a la oficina para reprender al hijo de su jefe, grande fue su sorpresa verlo atonito viendo en la dirección en la que se habia ido Shaina.

Yuzuriha cerró la puerta con seguro y fue con Kardia a su oficina, toco esperando a que le diera el pase de entrada el cual no se hizo esperar.

-Al parecer funciono, Milo estaba boquiabierto cuando lo vi-sonrió triunfante al igual que Kardia-aunque no se como vayan a funcionar las cosas

-No te preocupes, el no es tan idiota como para mezclar negocios con amores pasados-tomaba una manzana del montón que tenia en su escritorio-pero me da curiosidad el saber como irán las cosas de ahora en adelante-le dio una mordida

-Pero. ¿Usted como sabia que ellos habían tenido una relación antes?

-Porque cierto tiempo Milo llegaba a casa con una sonrisa de enamorado, me dio curiosidad y por eso un día me cole en la facultad donde vi a Shaina, de inmediato la aprobé pero cometi el error unas semanas antes de comprometerlo-le dio otro mordisco a su manzana-un día el llego tomado y destrozado, me preocupe e hice que soltara todo-suspiro sintiéndose culpable-me entere que ella había desaparecido-su asistente se sorprendió al escucharlo

-Por eso cuando vio el curriculum no dudo en aceptarla-el asintió viendo por los cristales de su oficina

-Pero ahora no creo que resurja el cariño entre ellos, al menos de parte de Shaina-se paro de su silla terminándose la manzana-porque es claro que ella lo vio como una traición

Yuzuriha se acerco a el sin decir nada viendo los manzanos que adornaban por completo el edificio recordando una de las frases que le habían dicho en la escuela

"La vida esta llena de trampas y obstáculos, depende de nosotros seguir adelante olvidando el pasado, pero no a todos se les permite ese lujo"


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei :3

Shaina estaba hecha una fiera. ¿Quién se creía al intentar besarla?. Paso las oficinas y los empleados la observaban pensando que de seguro era la nueva asistente, todos salían igual o peor que ella de la oficina. Se adentro por un pasillo y pudo ver a Marín que cargaba varias carpetas, se acerco y le ayudo con la mitad.

-Gracias estaba a punto de caerme –le agradeció pero guardo silencio al verle la cara- ¿Te hizo algo el jefe?

-¿Qué si me hizo algo?. ¿Me lo dices enserio?-ironizo y Marín miro nerviosa los alrededores, cuando paso a ver a uno que otro camarada la metio en su área de trabajo, cerro la puerta cruzándose de brazos esperando la reacción de su amiga.

-¡EL BASTARDO DE MILO ES EL MALDITO VICEPRESIDENTE!. ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA?. YO ESPERANDO NO ENCONTRARMELO NUNCA Y MIRA LO QUE PASA-empezo a caminar por el lugar maldiciendo su suerte, tenia que desahogarse o terminaría rompiendo el mobiliario. Marín se quedo rígida al escucharla, parpadeo varias veces no creyendo lo que escuchaba pero al ver la actitud de Shaina era mas que obvio que decía la verdad

-Joder, si el esta aquí de seguro-las dos chicas se quedaron mirando y soltaron un suspiro molestas –me lleva, ahora no solo aguantaremos a Milo si no a la panda de idiotas que siempre esta con el

-Este trabajo ofrecía demasiado debí suponer que era jodidamente bueno para ser verdad-empezó a morder sus uñas nerviosa, pensó un poco algo no cuadraba-si no recuerdo mal, decías que Yuzuriha te busco para darte el trabajo. ¿No es así?

-Si, ahora que lo pienso-se sento frente a Shaina, alzo una ceja al igual que la otra-nos vieron la cara de idiotas

-Llevan planeando esto desde que nació Antuan, debio ser idea del padre del bichejo-dejo de morderse las uñas –debo admitir que es astuto y lo peor es que no puedo renunciar

-Estamos igual, pronto Touma entrara a la universidad y no planeo que eso se venga abajo por mi pasado-hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar a cierta persona

-De una o de otra forma nos terminaran jodiendo la existencia-recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla-no creo que sepan la verdad de Antuan

-Ruega que sea así-miro preocupada a su amiga –por que a la primera que se enteren no te la vas a acabar

-Callate-le gruño molesta-me basta con ver al bichejo todos los días para que le quieras sumar eso

Del otro lado de la puerta Kardia escuchaba la conversación, se mordio el labio sonriendo, fue a la oficina contigua y paso ante la cara molesta del encargado ahí

-Se tiene que tocar antes de entrar, tienes pocos modales-no despego la mirada de los archivos que leia pero sabia que Kardia estaba sonriendo con burla- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada Degel, solo que e descubierto que mi nuera es bastante lista. Supo exactamente cuando empecé mi plan-tomo una copa y se sirvió del vino que tenia guardado su amigo de toda la vida

-La elogio por eso, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu hijo-dejo el papeleo en paz, se quito los lentes restregándose el puente de la nariz-Camus me dijo la idiotez que hizo tu hijo y déjame decirte que estoy de acuerdo con Shaina sobre el haberlo dejado

-¿Lo sabes?-se acerco a el tendiéndole una copa llena hasta la mitad de vino sentándose frente a el-¿Qué es lo que hizo?

-No te lo dire, ve y pregúntale a Milo-tomo la copa bebiendo el contenido-y de paso lo castras por imbécil

-Debió hacer algo realmente idiota para que te pongas así-le miro sorprendido mientras se llevaba a los labios su copa degustando el vino en su paladar-te diré que cuando Shaina desapareció casi ni lo reconoci, estaba en el peor estado de depresión que puedas imaginarte y dudo que se pusiera así solo por un simple juego

-Esa es cuestión de el-su voz se había hecho mas seria y fría de lo normal- cuando te enteres de lo que hizo no creo que te contengas y termines golpeándolo

Kardia guardo silencio, el no era de los que golpeaban y menos a su familia. Solo cuando encontraba algo inmoralmente incorrecto o injusto es ahí cuando recurría a los golpes, se termino el contenido de su copa la cual dejo en el escritorio de su amigo-Y. ¿Que me dices de Marín?

-Una mujer excepcional, bendito sea el que la termine desposando-noto el sutil cambio de tema pero no dijo nada ya que la chica también era de interés

-Me e enterado por ahí que alguien le compro cierta sortija-le sonrió pícaro y Degel solo asintió entendiendo el punto-nuestro querido amigo me lo dijo personalmente

-Deberías dejar que husmear en la vida personal de la gente Kardia, no querrás arruinarle la sorpresa al chico – le reprendió y el otro alzo los hombros restándole importancia a lo antes dicho

-No seré yo el que le arruine los planes al chico, será nuestro querido minino el que hará el trabajo sucio

-Siempre planeas todo de antemano-se puso de nuevo los lentes continuando con su lectura-ya recuerdo el porque medio mundo te adoraba en la universidad-Kardia empezó a reír por ello, esos si que eran buenos tiempos.

En la escuela se encontraba Antuan en el salón resolviendo un problema en el pizarrón, se ponía de puntitas tratando de escribir mejor, cuando termino dejo la tiza donde correspondía y miro a su maestra esperando que le dijera algo

-Muy bien Antuan, el resultado es correcto-el niño esbozo una sonrisa de victoria siendo felicitado por su maestra, fue a sentarse empezando a escribir lo que dictaban. Pasaron las primeras horas de lo mas normal y el se dispuso a ir a comer el almuerzo que le había preparado su mamá. Cuando lo termino guardo el toper en su mochila y fue a la biblioteca donde ya lo esperaban

-Hola maestro Shion-levanto su diminuta mano empezando a moverla de izquierda a derecha-ni mami me dijo que si vendrá-se le iluminaron sus grandes ojos por lo que acababa de decir, el mayor le sonrió revolviéndole los cabellos al menor

-Eso es bueno, desde hace mucho quiero conocerla-le señalo una silla al lado de el, Antuan se subió a ella con trabajo pero lo logro, se sentó dejando que sus piernas colgaran.

-Ella no puede venir porque trabaja para que los dos tengamos lo que necesitamos-hablaba confiado alabando a su mamá. Shion escuchaba atento las palabras del niño solo que algo faltaba

-Antuan-el niño le miro curioso-¿Dónde esta tu papá?-se mordió el labio al ver que el niño bajaba la mirada triste

-Cuando siempre quiero hablar de el mamá hace cara triste y después me abraza-balanceo sus pies distraídamente –pero si papá dejo sola a mamá eso quiere decir que es una mala persona-empezó a llorar tratando de contener su impulso de gritar –pero a pesar de eso yo lo quiero-se llevo sus manitas a su rostro limpiándose las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Shion lo abrazo dejando que el niño se desahogara, desgraciadamente no era el primer caso en que el padre no aparecía por ningún lado, lo llevo a su salón, con cuidado lo dejo en la entrada pero antes de que se diera vuelta Antuan le tomo de la mano.

Sin esperar respuesta el niño lo llevo hasta su asiento sacando algo de su mochila. Pudo ver que era una foto enmarcada, Antuan se la enseño y el la tomo curioso por eso

-Creo que esa persona que esta con mamá es papá-Shion vio la foto y casi le da un infarto Milo Scorpione estaba al lado de Shaina Ofiuco, miro a Antuan y después a los dos jóvenes abrasados, trato de controlarse y le entrego la foto al niño

-Puede que tengas razón pero seria bueno que hablaras con tu mamá-le acaricio la cabeza y el niño asintió guardando la foto con cuidado de nuevo en su mochila, sonó la campana y Shion salió presuroso del aula corriendo a su despacho donde Dokho lo esperaba. Cerró la puerta empezando a caminar por toda la oficina.

-¿Qué mosca te pico?-le siguió con la mirada mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio

-¿Recuerdas a Antuan Ofiuco?-Dokho asintió sin entender lo que le quería decir –pues déjame decirte que puede ser nieto de Kardia

-¡¿QUE?!-se levanto poniéndose frente a el agarrándolo de los hombros deteniendo su caminar-debes estar bromeando

-No estoy bromeando-le miro molesto pero era entendible esa actitud- Antuan me acaba de mostrar una foto de su madre con Milo en ella y el niño es idéntico a el-Dokho no cabía en su asombro y Shion prosiguió-la única diferencia es que Antua tiene los ojos de Shaina

-¡¿SHAINA?!-si seguía con las sorpresas su corazón no resistiría mucho-me estas diciendo que la chica que desapareció un día del campus es …..¿Madre de Antuan?-guardo silencio, si pensaba las cosas tenia sentido.

-Por eso ella evita a toda costa que tu la veas porque sabe que puedes delatarle con el abuelo del niño-Shion asintió, Dokho se separo de el sobándose la frente sorprendido-por eso el apellido de Antuan se nos hacia tan conocido

-Cuando Kardia se entere hará la fiesta-los dos afirmaron con la cabeza –pero no se tu, pero no pienso decir nada

-Entonces no veo problema Dokho, haremos como que no hemos visto nada y asunto arreglado-los dos esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice concentrándose ahora en sus deberes.

Shaina sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y estornudo un poco, Marín le miro un poco preocupada, esperaba que la chica no se enfermera

-Puede que sea mi imaginación pero siento que alguien anda hablando de mi-Marín le tendió un poco de papel higiénico el cual ella acepto gustosa.

Milo miraba perdido los manzanos que cubrían el edificio, tantos años esperando encontrársela y por arte del destino aparece como si nada en su oficina-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-se llevo las manos a la cara frustrado, no sabia si podría contenerse Shaina había visto su peor lado hace unos momentos el cual forjo con los años cuando tomo la vicepresidencia. Recordaba cada facción de su rostro, el sonrojo y la textura de sus labios bajo su dedo, se paso su mano entre su larga cabellera tratando de pensar en una disculpa. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escucho como alguien entraba

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Milo?-giro la silla encontrándose con su padre el cual le observaba curioso, bajo la mirada

-Si sabias que era Shaina me lo hubieras dicho desde antes, ahora ella me odia-Kardia soltó una sonora carcajada y Milo solo le miro realizando una mueca de disgusto

-¿Y perderme tu cara de idiota?. Eso jamás-le sonrió con burla –y ella te odia desde antes, así que no te preocupes –le resto importancia al asunto. Milo paseo su vista en su padre tratando de encontrar el significado de lo que le había dicho

-Si ya acabaste de burlarte de mi puedes irte, tengo mucho que pensar-le contesto al no encontrar nada, Kardia le lanzo una manzana la cual Milo cacho, el mayor salió de la oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Todo bien?-Yuzuriha le mostro el papeleo correspondiente al área de Milo

-Excelente, vete preparando porque las cosas se calentaran de ahora en adelante-tomo los papeles adentrándose con la chica en su oficina.


	6. Chapter 6

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

-Deja de estar nervioso-Touma regañaba a la persona que estaba al lado de el-llevas saliendo con ella desde hace dos años y medio. No veo problema en que le des el maldito anillo

-Pero. ¿No crees que lo vaya a tomar a mal?-se paseaba de un lado a otro viendo el anillo el cual estaba bañado en oro blanco con un considerable diamante en el centro-quiero que ella sea mi esposa pero tengo miedo que no lo acepte

-¡HOMBRE, SOLO DALE EL ANILLO!. Ya están viviendo juntos, deja de andar de pesimista-le golpeo en la cabeza y el otro solo gruño molesto-no te enojes, sabes que tengo razón-le señalo-invítala a salir como cualquier otro día, no digas idioteces a medio camino, haz que se divierta y cuando lleguen a su departamento la llevas a la invitación y le preguntas "Marín, amor se que no hemos estado saliendo por mucho tiempo pero aun así quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo por eso. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa". Sacas el anillo, se lo pones y listo

El otro se sonrojo apartando la mirada, Touma se dejo caer en la cama por la estupidez de su cuñado, le miro molesto mientras que el otro guardaba el anillo en una caja de terciopelo rojo y la escondía entre la ropa del closet

-No le digas nada a Marín, deja que yo lo haga-le advirtió y el chico solo rodo los ojos. Ni que fuera tan idiota para echar a perder lo que tanto ansiaba su hermana.

-Te doy dos días, si no haces nada adiós sorpresa-le saco la lengua burlándose de el

-¡TOUMA CON QUE TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE A MARÍN TE ROMPO LOS HUESOS!-le grito molesto, el menor solo se empezó a reir pataleando por el repetido ataque de risa que tenia-¡NO TE RIAS!

-Siempre es divertido meterse contigo leoncito, ni se nota que tienes 26-sonrio con burla aguantándose las lagrimas-me alegra que mi hermana se enamorara de ti, eres de lo mejor

-A mi tambien me alegra que Marín se haya enamorado de mi-el otro de sento en la cama viendo una foto de el y la chica en el parque de diversiones-pense que ella no se fijaría en mi y menos después de lo que paso en….

-No te atrevas a decirlo-lo interrumpió molesto antes de que pudiera terminar la frase-esa basura no se merecía a mi hermana, siempre me resulto extraño que de repente se apareciera. Era una maldita mierda, debi darle su merecido cuando lo vi

-Touma no digas eso, aunque e de admitir que es una basura por utilizar a Marín solo por esa estupidez-apretó los puños llenos de ira al recordar el estado en que estaba su amada cuando la conoció

-Pero eso es pasado leoncito, ahora ella esta contigo y estas por hacerla tu linda esposa-le revolvió los cabellos para que se calmara-eres lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido. Pero eso si quiero por lo menos unos tres sobrinos-el otro se sonrojo por eso y solo bajo la mirada. Touma le sonrió feliz por ello

Shaina había decidido dejar la oficina al igual que Marín, iban dejando las carpetas en las oficinas correspondientes, solo faltaban las de los dos altos mandos, respiraron hondo y entraron a la oficina de Milo

-Vicepresidente Milo, necesito que mire los números de su departamento los cuales son los menos productivos en toda la empresa-el mencionado se volteo y pudo ver a las dos chicas, miro sorprendido a Marín pero aparto la mirada. Se sentía extrañamente como un bicho por la forma en que le miraba. Tomo la carpeta que le daba su asistente y la empezó a hojear, era cierto lo que le decían la sección de trabajo era la menos productiva, si no fuera hijo de Kardia de seguro ya lo hubieran despedido.

Marín le dio apoyo silencioso a Shaina y esta lo acepto, la primera abandono la oficina cerrando la puerta

-Aunque solo les e dado una hojeada es mas que obvio que no a contribuido nada en el crecimiento de la empresa-Shaina le señalo dos escalas-el departamento de publicidad esta muy por encima que este, si no hace algo las perdidas serán inimaginables. Le recomiendo que se ponga al día-sonó neutra a Milo le dolió que le hablara así pero se veía que ella no quería mezclar el trabajo con la vida personal, se convencía de que era eso y no por que le odiara

-Entiendo. ¿Qué propones que se deba hacer para elevar la producción?-dejo en su escritorio la carpeta, pensando en una buena salida. Ella bajo la mirada a la carpeta le miraba indiferente pero tendría que ayudar al bichejo si quería mantener su trabajo

-En primera deje de derrochar el dinero que tiene en fiestas sin sentido, segundo no salga antes del tiempo correspondiente, tercero venga todos los días a trabajar como es debido, cuarto acate las ordenes del presidente, quinto no se salte las reuniones importantes, sexto deje de desperdiciar tiempo valioso en organizar salidas con sus amigos…¿Quiere que siga, señor?

-No, entendí tu punto-alzo los hombros avergonzado, ella ni llevaba un día con el y ya se había enterado de todo lo que hacia o no en la empresa-¿Qué es lo que debería realizar primero?

-Le recomiendo que ahora vaya con el presidente y espere ordenes, es lo mínimo que puede hacer-le dio la espalda dispuesta a salir de la oficina

-Espera, ahora mismo ire con mi padre, tienes que estar presente para que ningún detalle se te escape-intento tomarla del hombro pero ella lo alejo cuando abrió la puerta, el hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada, fueron a la oficina mas grande y Shaina toco la puerta

-Pase-solo se limito a contestar, ella abrió la puerta y entro seguida de Milo, pudo ver al hombre que había conocido "casualmente" en la facultad mientras entrenaba a las novatas. El hombre mayor les señalo las dos sillas que tenia frente a su escritorio, Milo tomo asiento pero Shaina solo se limito a estar atrás del bicho parada.

-Presidente hemos venido para hablar de los excesos del vicepresidente y para encontrar una solución a los escases productiva de su hijo-Kardia esbozo una divertida sonrisa, en unas cuantas horas la chica ya había domado a su hijo. No importaba lo que el hiciera para que Milo viniera a su oficina era todo un reto.

-Entiendo lo que dices. ¿Qué deseas que haga?

-Reducirle las cosas, ponerlo en una especie de "cuarentena" para que no haga lo que se le plazca-Milo casi y se cae de la silla al escucharla, eso era lo que menos se esperaba que le hiciera la chica, Kardia se reía para sus adentros, ver a su asu hijo era el mejor deleite- aparte necesitamos ver a los accionistas mas importantes de la empresa y entablar una solución para este lugar, e visto que no solo en el departamento de Milo están en números rojos si no que también el de usted-ahora era Milo el que se reia al ver a su padre, como dicen "el karma se regresa rápido"

-¿Cuándo necesitas que vengan los accionistas?-le pregunto serio dejando a un lado su juego manual

-A más tardar en tres horas, todo para la reunión ya esta listo y tengo entendido que uno de ellos ya esta en la empresa. Si no es mucha molesta me gustaría terminar con este asunto lo antes posible y empezar a trabajar enserio

-De acuerdo, en tres horas los traeré a todos-le mando llamar a Yuzuriha la cual entro sin quitarle la mirada a Kardia-necesito que mandes llamar a todos los accionistas de la empresa para una reunión de emergencia, todos tienen que estar en menos de tres horas

La chica lo anoto en su agenda y asintió, miro de reojo a Shaina que la ignoraba, bajo la cabeza ante eso.

-¿Necesita algo mas presidente?-le pregunto con respeto mientras alzaba la mirada

-Shaina. ¿Algo más?-Kardia le pregunto y la chica asintió

-Como es una reunión de emergencia es posible que el tiempo en que estemos ahí sea aproximadamente de cuatro horas, por eso les pido que cancelen sus citas, no quiero que vengan interrumpiendo a cada segundo para recordarle que se quedo de ver con cierta persona. Espero que no lo tome a mal pero esto es necesario

Kardia no cabía en su asombro su nuera había pensado en todo, sonrió satisfecho mirando a Yuzuriha la cual entendió lo que le quería decir

-Me retiro presidente, necesito montar las cosas en la sala de reuniones y aclarar algunas dudas con el departamento de publicidad-bajo la mirada en señal de respeto y salió de la oficina. Milo iba a seguirla pero su padre lo detuvo

-Necesito hablar contigo-su mirada y voz seria hizo que el chico se sentara de nuevo, Yuzuriha salió y cerro la puerta con seguro-¿Qué tal tus primeras horas con la chica que te roba el sueño?-sono burlon y Milo solo rodo los ojos

-Ya vas a empezar viejo-le miro con disgusto y Kardia alzo los hombros como un niño

-Bueno mas importante que eso, mientras tu hagas tu trabajo ella seguirá aquí respaldándote , cualquier estupidez que hagas y te dejara morir solo. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Me estas diciendo que por cualquier cosa que yo haga Shaina va a renunciar?-arqueo una ceja incrédulo por las palabras de su padre

-Algo así, créeme que si yo tuviera a un jefe igual de incompetente que tu renunciaba al primer día-pensó un poco regresando a sus manualidades-ah, espera eso mismo hicieron los otros-se burlo de el

-Siguele viejo y mañana no despertaras muy bien que digamos-le advirtió

-Di lo que quieras, siempre podre molestarte con tu linda cobra-termino lo que había empezado y sonrió complacido -manda llamar a los idiotas de tus amigos, aunque no me guste mucho la idea son nuestros accionistas y Shaina los necesita

-Cierto, a cierta persona le dará un ataque cuando se entere que Marín esta aquí y tanto que la estaba buscando-saco su celular empezando a mandar mensaje tras mensaje

-"Claro que le dara un infarto y mas cuando sepa que esta por casarse"-Kardia penso con burla mientras veia en su computadora la foto del anillo que estaría destinado a estar en la mano de la chica.

-Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Para que quieres que les mande llamar si Yuzuriha esta en eso?-le pregunto mientras mandaba el ultimo mensaje

-Para que Shaina se enoje contigo-como simple respuesta Milo le avento el móvil el cual le dio de lleno en la cara a Kardia- valio la pena


	7. Chapter 7

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei :3

Los accionistas de la empresa fueron descendiendo uno por uno de sus lujosos autos, algunos tenían cara de completa aburrición, otros se veían molestos porque sus actividades habían sido interrumpidas por el capricho de su amigo que resulto ser un asunto urgente de la empresa

-Esto me huele a que Kardia esta haciendo de las suyas-uno de todos bufo molesto por. Estaba entretenido con su hijo tanto que se lo tuvo que traer para no perder la costumbre

-Ya sabes como es, no te quejes Manigoldo. Por lo que veo tambien te trajiste al pobre de Angelo contigo

-Claro, el tiene que saber que pasa en este lugar Albafica- se tapo la nariz al sentir el intenso olor que provenia de su amigo y su hijo-joder…hueles hasta la muerte a rosas

-Cuidado y como nos hablas-un hombre igual a Albafica solo con el cabello ondulado se preseto-porque puede que use mi "rosa negra" para hacerte callar

-Ya tranquilo Alex, no pasa nada ya lo conoces-su padre le acaricio la cabeza llevándolo por al ascensor. Los demás le siguieron decidieron turnarse para subir. Ya estando completos Yuzuriha se dispuso a llevarlos a la sala de reuniones

-Yuzu. ¿Sabes para que nos mando llamar Kardia?

-Por favor espere señor Asmita, tomen asiento ahora el presidente vendrá a recibirlos-les señalo las veinticuatro mesas que estaban alrededor de la ovalada mesa. Ellos se dispusieron a sentarse y platicar de como les estaban yendo en sus distintos negocios y como estaban llevando a sus hijos por el buen camino

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kardia junto con Milo, el primero estaba sonriendo mientras que el otro estaba pálido, la reprimenda que le había dado Shaina lo había dejado helado, no pensó que de esa exquisita boca salieran esas palabras.

-Veo que alguien a podido domar a tu hijo-Hasgard sonreía al igual que el resto, era tan extraño ver asi al escorpión menor

-Ahora mismo la verán. Chicas pasen-les dijo mientras se sentaba y obligaba a Milo que hiciera lo mismo

-Por favor presidente deje de llamarnos así-Shaina entraba seguida de Marín. Las dos llevaban las carpetas correspondientes, las repartieron sin prestar atención a las miradas que se posaban en ellas-Dejen presentarme, Soy Shaina Ofiuco y soy la secretaria del vicepresidente Milo, es un placer conocerles

-Me presento, soy Marín Agila y soy la encargada de la publicidad de la empresa, también es un placer conocerles-alguien se levanto al verla sorprendido, fue para quedar frente a ella y le abrazo

-Marín por fin te encuentro, no sabes cuanto te e extrañado-ella no se movio de donde estaba. Shaka veía todo con una ceja alzada pero no dijo nada, sabía que tendrían una visita en el bar después de la reunión.

-Por favor vicepresidente Leone si es tan amable me gustaría que me soltara-su voz era monótona pero suave como una navaja que se enterraba en la piel con todo el dolor incluido pero con algo de dulzura. Al ver que el no tenia planeado soltarla miro a Shaina y asintió

-Con su permiso-trato de sonar educada pero las ganas de matar al tipo no le hacían falta, lo tomo les brazo obligándolo a que soltara a Marín, antes de que protestara lo llevo a su asiento donde le pidió "amablemente" que retomara su lugar

-Antes de que nos interrumpieran –Marín apago las luces y encendió el proyector donde se mostraban tablas sobre las pocas ganancias de la empresa-como verán aquí, este lugar a penas se sostiene. Si no fuera por la ayuda que nos brindan este lugar ya hubiera desaparecido desde hace mucho-apretó el botón cediéndole la palabra a Shaina

-Como verán, del lado derecho se encuentra la empresa Elisios de la cual es dueña el magnate Hades. No solo la figura pública que tiene es impecable si no que puede ganarse cualquier contrato que desee. Gracias a ello sus ganancias suben constantemente y puede que dentro de poco absorba a toda la competencia-todos le miraron nerviosos sabían eso pero no pensaban que fuera tan grave, no le habían prestado la atención suficiente-y para empeorar las cosas los fondos de todos están por los suelos gracias a los derroches de los herederos

-¡Mentira!-Angelo le miro furico pero ella ni se inmuto-tu solo te presentas ante nosotros y nos hechas la culpa. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Soy la persona que pondrá de nuevo en la cima a sus empresas. Si no te gusta la idea puedes retirar tu capital e irte a la bancarrota-Shaina le miro como si fuera un insecto, los que estaban cerca de ella sintieron como su piel se erizaba por el ambiente incomodo que se estaba formando. Angelo pensaba contratacar pero una patada proveniente de Aldebaran lo paro, rodo los ojos molesto dando a entender que se comportaría

-La manera mas rápida de conseguir que al menos tres por cierto de las ganancias suman en un mes es que a todos los miembros aquí presentes se limiten a comprar lo necesario-Marín siguió con las diapositivas mostrando a los miembros distintas fotos de ellos en diversas actividades-por ejemplo, las fiestas están prohibidas, cambios constantes de automóviles, compra excesiva de plantas y animales exóticos

-Viajes sin ningún sentido por el globo-Shaina prosiguió ignorando como les fulminaban a las dos con la mirada-solo se hará una excepción al señor Albafica ya que el tiene que negociar en diversos lugares para conseguir la materia que necesita para la realización de las joyas de su marca-el mencionado suspiro aliviado por ello

-Y hay una lista bastante grande sobre mas cosas que deben ponerse en abstinencia, pero lo dejaremos a su criterio-Marín apago el proyector y encendió las luces-después de haber recaudado esa mínima cantidad deberán conseguir mas contratos, al menos que sean una decima parte de los que obtiene Hades en un mes

-Pero eso es imposible-Defterus la miro estupefacto, era imposible reunir eso en menos de un mes

-Tranquilo viejo-Kanon le palmeaba la espalda-esta no es la primera vez que nos ponen un obstáculo-su padre solo cerro los ojos negando con la cabeza, Kanon suspiro derrotado esperando a que siguieran

-La situación por como la planteas es bastante mala-dos pares de ojos verdosos ensombrecidos le miraban inquisitivamente interesados por lo que les proponian

-Si El Cid, pero no debe preocuparse si cumplen los requisitos que les pedimos las empresas dejaran de estar en números rojos en menos de un año-Marín miraba a cada uno con suma calma-mañana a primera hora les enviaremos un plan de apoyo si es que las cosas no resultan efectivas. Si nos disculpan tenemos que retirarnos necesitamos planear una estrategia-Shaina miro a Kardia esperando una respuesta

-Pueden irse, mañana las espero ansiosamente. Por cierto Shaina-le miro con una sonrisa en el rostro-gracias por decirle sus verdades a Milo, me encanto cuando le dijiste "inconsciente de mierda"

-Sabe que es mi trabajo presidente, si nos disculpan-salieron de la sala de reuniones. Uno de los que estaba ahí salió tras las chicas, cuando les día alcance abrazo una vez mas a Marín. Ella vio los alrededores y al verificar que no había nadie le dio un codazo en el estomago el cual le ayudo a que el le soltara-ahora si pendejo de mierda-le señalo mirándolo con desprecio y asco-Déjame en paz, no me interesa saber nada de ti

-Pero Marín, por favor deja que te explique-intento acercarse pero ella le propino una cachetada

-¿Explicarme que Aioria? Que me utilizaste cuando estaba enamorada de ti….que me ilusionaste para después tratarme como una ramera-contuvo las lagrimas de rabia que amenazaban con salir-…..siempre te burlaste de mi y me tomaste como a una idiota …..y que te acostaste conmigo solo por una estupidez…..-apretó la mandíbula tratando de controlar su voz. Shaina se había apartado pero no lo suficiente si cualquier cosa llegaba a suceder

-Por favor deja que te lo explique-estaba dolido por las palabras de ella pero estaban llenas de verdad que era lo peor. Se aborrecía por haber hecho aquello por algo tan insignificante-por favor-le pidió con suplica. Ella solo le dio la espalda dejándolo solo, Shaina ni le miro el no se merecia su atención, fueron al ascensor y entraron vieron como el se acercaba para evitar que ellas se fueran, pero no llego a tiempo, las puertas ya se habían cerrado-maldición

-Déjalo ya- el que lo acompañaba le tomo del hombro-ella ahora no desea saber nada de ti, al igual que hace seis años, en donde eras un estúpido troglodita

-Cállate Aioros. Que no estoy de humor para estarte aguantando-apretó los puños dispuesto a golpear a su hermano por la frustración que sentía

-Ni se te ocurra pegarme porque sabes que sales perdiendo-le advirtió, Aioria aflojo sus manos y trato de tranquilizarse-buen chico

Marín estaba callada mientras manejaba, dejo a Shaina en su departamento y fue al suyo. Estaba enojada…FURIOSA…trataba de controlarse pero no podía, estaciono su auto donde correspondía, dio un portazo y subió al ascensor apretó el ultimo botón el cual le llevaba al departamento mas espacioso del edificio. Cuando llego al piso deseado salió, abrió la puerta y como era costumbre no hizo ruido alguno, escuchaba como su hermano y su pareja hablaban, se quito los tacones para no hacer ruido y se acerco para oírlos mejor

-Ya deja de estar indeciso, solo dile "Cásate conmigo"-Touma le regañaba, habían vuelto de nuevo al mismo tema sin tener éxito

-Quiero decirle que quiero compartir mi vida con ella pero no se-decía un poco nervioso-tengo miedo de estropear todo en el ultimo momento

-Ten mas confianza en ti mismo, mi hermana te aceptara por que te ama. Ya te lo ha dejado claro cuando se ponía celosa-se recargo en la pared viendo como su cuñado se paseaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado-tranquilízate, respira hondo-el otro realizo lo indicado tratando de apaciguar sus nervios, asintió viendo al menor

-Un ultimo ensayo-le pidió y Touma asintió, se cruzo de brazos esperando a que empezara -Marín, puede que me este apresurando pero pienso que es la mejor decisión que e tomado en mi vida. Cada noche que estoy contigo hace que me sienta como el hombre mas feliz del mundo, se que puedo sonar cursi y lo soy pero no me importa por que te amo-tomo un poco de aire para poder seguir, aunque fuera un ensayo sentía que tenia que decirlo bien como si su amada estuviera en ese preciso momento, saco la caja poniéndose de rodillas, la abrió mostrando el anillo -por eso quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, quiero que seamos uno ante Dios y el hombre. Se que le estoy dando muchas vueltas pero si no lo digo así puede que termine haciendo una locura…Marín ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y ser la señora Cor Leonis?

-Me encantaría-Marín paso hasta la habitación y le abrazo haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso , ella ignoro la sorpresa de los dos hombres que no habían articulado palabra alguna-si…..acepto ser tu esposa Regulus-no espero a que le respondiera, dejo que sus labios tomaran sus palabras expresadas en besos llenos de cariño.

Regulus por fin reacciono y correspondió al beso, tomo el anillo de la caja y con cuidado fue poniéndolo en el dedo correspondiente de Marín

-Te amo tanto-le dijo entre besos abrazándola no creyendo que por fin podría casarse con ella. Estaba inmensamente feliz, había sido un tonto por haber dudado tanto tiempo

-Yo también te amo - correspondió a cada una de las caricias que le otorgaba, todo su enojo se había esfumado y fue remplazada por felicidad junto con amor

-Y tu que decías que no te aceptaría-Touma salió de la habitación para darles intimidad a la pareja. Ya estaba retrasado para llegar a la escuela-bueno ya llevo como cuatro clases que me pierdo, pero valdrá la pena la reprimenda-sonrió para si. Por fin podría ver a su querida hermana en un altar-solo espero que el imbécil se presente porque si intenta hacerles algo juro que se las vera conmigo-dijo sin saber que tenia mucha razón, salió del departamento disponiéndose a bajar, tendría que contarle a los demás la buena noticia. No dejaría la boda de su hermana en otras manos que no fueran las de el, aunque pareciera un simple adolecente no lo era y pronto se enterarían porque….

**Notas**

**Cor Leonis significa: Corazón de león ,XD**


End file.
